<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psychadelics by katiefern04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574873">Psychadelics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiefern04/pseuds/katiefern04'>katiefern04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiefern04/pseuds/katiefern04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream x Box fic. This was created in his offline chat during an among us lobby.<br/>Dream's lovers soothe him to sleep after a long day of games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boxes - Relationship, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psychadelics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for this but the discord told me to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye Dream! You were amazing this stream, I hope you can make it tomorrow.” Corpse’s deep voice rang through the emptying lobby as he made his way to the door, leaving Dream alone in the dimming room.<br/>Dream ran his hands across the walls as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was a small lobby, just enough space for the computer, 10 people and the two storage boxes. It was just him now. The lobby emptied after a couple hours and some games thrown from simping, leaving just Dream and the boxes to themselves. He still hadn’t told his friends about the torrid affair between him and the two boxes that came to life when the others left. He wasn’t ashamed persay, but he didn’t think they would understand.<br/>As the room grew cold, Dream took off his coat and placed it between the two boxes, laying on it as he waited for his lovers to join him. Some days it took them longer to join him, he hadn’t yet noticed the correlation between the boxes coming to life and his sleepy delirium, yet he knew they would come. They always did.<br/>Just as he began to drift into a slumber he felt the comforting warmth of his boxes placing themselves around him. Dream caressed the edges of his boxes as he drifted. He could’ve swore he heard them giggle as he pulled them closer to himself and finally drifted off.</p><p>The next morning when he woke Dream’s boxes were gone from beside him, back in their original spot in the lobby. It hurt him that they never stayed the night, but he didn’t care as long as they were there to soothe him to sleep.<br/>Dream never realised they were hallucinations, he never told his friends either. Maybe they would have helped him before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>